In many applications, an image source acquires images which are displayed to an operator. Examples of applications include traffic control, border control, search and rescue operations, land surveys, police surveillance, military applications, etc.
An operator may initiate tracking of an object displayed in a real time image by specifying the object to be tracked. For instance, the operator may overlay crosshairs or another symbol approximately on the center of the object, or the operator may enclose as much as possible of the object in a predetermined shape such as a rectangle. An indication of the object to be tracked may then be transferred to a tracker. Alternatively, tracking may be automatically initiated without operator involvement, for instance upon discerning of an object to be tracked in a real time image.
Once tracking has been initiated, the tracker may control the tracking by instructing the image source so that preferably the image source acquires real time images which include the tracked object. The real time images which preferably include the tracked object may be displayed to the operator. In some cases, a symbol such as crosshairs, indicating the center of the tracked object as estimated by the tracker, may be displayed overlaid on the images.